


About Time

by longhairshortfuse



Series: That thin line covered in jellyfish [8]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Time isn't real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another coffee break effort.</p>
    </blockquote>





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

> Another coffee break effort.

"Nobody knows what time it is?"  
"That's right," I said, "clocks don't work. Even the lab computers run randomly fast then maddeningly slow. Bugged me once, I barely notice now."  
He looked at me, concerned. "How will I count the minutes until I see you next if I don't know how long a minute lasts?  
"There's one clock that works," I said, taking off my watch and carefully opening the back to reveal the tiny ticking mechanism. He peered, fascinated.  
I clipped the back, put it on him. "It has been a month, about time I gave you a gift."


End file.
